


It Better Not Smell Like Stripper.

by Mindblowingbrunette



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Masturbation, No Strippers, Sex Toys, s01e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindblowingbrunette/pseuds/Mindblowingbrunette
Summary: It was an easy enough mistake to make.  Mike handed over the corporate card, the one he'd slipped into his wallet yesterday, instead of his own.  He would never even have known, if Donna wasn't so scrupulous at her job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic I wrote after I saw the close proximity of our boys during the corporate card being handed over. I mean zero personal space boys.
> 
> I've not had any writing practice since Year 11 English (over 10 years ago!). Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.
> 
> Please feel free to inbox me if you have any helpful ideas/constructive criticism.

It was an easy enough mistake to make.  Mike handed over the corporate card, the one he'd slipped into his wallet yesterday, instead of his own.  He would never even have known if Donna wasn't so scrupulous at her job.

-

Donna smirked, usually vetting the expenses on Harvey's corporate card was just another boring monthly task.  This charge was not something she was expecting to see, and she couldn't wait to ask Harvey how the expense could possibly be job-related.

"Harvey, do you have a minute to go over your expenses?" Donna's voice singsonged through the intercom.

Harvey had known her long enough to know something was up, he looked up and glared at her through the glass wall.  She sashayed into his office moments later looking far too smug for his liking.

"What?" He asked with a sigh.

"It's nothing really; I just wanted to know what cost you $104 at the Adult Toy Basement last month?" Donna said, barely containing her amusement.

Harvey's face was one of pure surprise; if he had made a purchase there; he's sure he'd remember it.

"When?"

"17th."

He racked his brain.  Nothing.

"Any other charges that day?"

" _Seriously_ Harvey, just admit you bought another pair of handcuffs to use on your bi-weekly liaisons."  Donna waggled her eyebrows.

"Donna," he warned. 

"Fine, there was a small charge the day before at a Pine Tree Café in the Botanical Gardens."

Harvey snorted, he knew Mike had had a meeting with Lola and Jerome there, trying to get the father and daughter to reconcile.  Well, at least it wasn't strippers he thought.

"Mike," he said chuckling.

Donna's eyebrows flew up her forehead.

"The puppy? No. What on earth would he be buying there?"

What indeed, Harvey thought barely schooling his expression to appear impervious. As far as Harvey knew Mike was single. He would have told him if he were seeing anyone, Mike being the chronic over-sharer that he was.  So, it was a purchase for himself?

"I'll deal with it Donna, send him in when he gets back," he said, dismissing her with a wave.

"Be nice," she threw over her shoulder.

Harvey stretched, reclining back in his chair.  Well, well, well he thought, the puppy isn't so innocent and virginal after all.  Harvey was dying to know what he had bought, purely so he could give his associate a hard time.  Not because he found it sort of hot that Mike was so assured of his sexuality, that he would just go right into a toy shop and buy something to pleasure himself with.

"Stop it." he reprimanded himself, this was not an avenue his mind should be taking.  Still, he got an embarrassingly small amount of work done in the next hour, but he wasn't thinking about Mike and any number of toys. No. He wasn't.

-

Mike arrived back at the office in the late afternoon waltzing straight into Harvey's office without even glancing at Donna.

"Mike, close the door."

"Errrr ok, have I done something?"

 _Yes, you have you dirty..._ Stop it Harvey, concentrate.

"What _exactly_ did you buy at the Adult Toy Basement that cost $104 last month?"

Mike's face flushed a glorious shade of red, his tie suddenly becoming fascinating.

"Mike?"

"What?" Mike spluttered " _Jesus_ , how do you even know about that? And what business is it of yours what I buy?"

"It's _my_  business because you used _my_ corporate card to pay for it."

Realisation dawned on Mike's face.  Shit, he couldn't believe he had done that, now Harvey was going to ream him out over it.  Not to mention the embarrassment of Harvey knowing what he's been buying.

"Sorry, I must have grabbed the wrong card," he sighed.  Fuck.

"Well, you owe me $104, _and_ for inappropriate use of the corporate card, you can do paperwork for the next week!"  Harvey smirked.  "Or you tell me what you bought?"

Mike looked up at him, their eyes locking. Mike felt the intensity in Harvey’s eyes like he wanted to take him apart and devour him.  Mike wanted that.  No, it couldn't be, Harvey was straight.  Mike quickly looked away hoping Harvey had missed his inappropriate thoughts about his boss, most likely written all over his face.

Mike cleared his throat. "Paperwork suits me," he mumbled.  "Can I go now?"

Poor puppy, he looks so embarrassed Harvey thought, enjoying the flushed red cheeks to match those pretty red lips.

"Out you get then."  

Harvey waited until Mike's hand was on the door. "At least it wasn't a stripper!" Harvey teased, laughing out loud as Mike bolted out the door.

Donna shot him a look that said, you're a terrible person.

"What?" He mouthed back at her grinning like a goof.  He loved making Mike squirm.

-

What an intriguing day Harvey thought as he stepped into his steaming hot shower.  The spray felt soothing, and he relaxed leaning against the cold tiles.  His mind zeroed in on what he'd seen looking into Mike's eyes earlier back in his office.  He read people for a living and Mike's whole face at that moment screamed want.

His eyes slid closed, hand moving to his groin. _Mike Ross.... Flushed, pupils blown wide, skin glistening, wanting, wanting Harvey._

His hand glided faster over his cock.  _Mike staring wantonly at him, thrusting a black dildo inside himself, throwing his head back in pleasure, moaning Harvey's name._  

Harvey slid to the floor, the force of his orgasm over his hot, blue-eyed associate completely wrecking him.

END.


End file.
